Stay By My Side
by Hiura Yura
Summary: The fiction about Sanada and Yukimura


Fic : Yukimura – Sanada

**Stay By My Side**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou have been a couple for 2 years. They're always together. Yukimura as the captain and Sanada as the vice-captain in the tennis club. Even when Yukimura was hospitalized, Sanada always by his side. They're always together.

But, Yukimura always thinks about his relationship with Sanada. It's true that they are couple. However, Yukimura felt he isn't deserve to be with Sanada, although Sanada is very kind to him, very concern to him.

When the doctors said that Yukimura is probably couldn't play tennis anymore, Yukimura's mental was very down, but Sanada always supports him. That made Yukimura more confused about Sanada.

* * *

'I am a sick person.' Yukimura said to Sanada suddenly on the hot afternoon

'What?'

'I said, I am a sick person.'

'I don't understand. What are you talking about?'

'Genichirou, are you forced by something, to stay by my side?'

'I am. I am forced by something.' He smiled, 'I am forced by my feeling to you.'

'What is it?' Yukimura asked, smiling.

'Ooohh..Please Yukimura. Don't ask a question that actually you've already know the answer.'

'Eeehh..? I don't know the answer..' he said, seducing Sanada. 'So, please tell me. What's your feeling to me?'

'I don't want to answer!' Sanada said, blushing. Yukimura chuckled seeing Sanada's face.

'Aaahhh..Genichirou..' Yukimura pouted. 'Tell me..'

'Well..okay..okay..but I'll say it just once.' He said and Yukimura responsed it with nooding.

'Love.' Sanada whispered.

'What?'

'Don't acted like a deaf guy!'

'Seriously, I didn't hear anything!!' Yukimura chuckled

'You're lying.' Sanada eyed him.

'Haha..once again..okay?'

'NO !! '

'Aaahhh…Genichirou..'

'My feeling tou you is LOVE!!' Sanada sighed

'Once again.'

'Hah?'

'Once again, Genichirou.'

'Yukimura..Please stop it..'

'Then say 'I Love You' to me'

'I Love You!' Sanada said as fast as he could that made Yukimura laughed out loud.

'Hahahahaha..Genichirou..You're so funny..once again, okay? I want to hear it properly.'

'What's exactly happening with you?!'

'Ehmm…Genichirou is angry..I'm scared..'

'I'm not angry!!'

'Huuuu…Sanada is angry…' Yukimura said, mocking.

'Ahh..ehh..no..it's not like that..Yukimura..I'm sorry.'

'Then kiss me!' Yukimura winked his eye.

Sanada looked at Yukimura's smiling face with a confused look. Then he placed his hand to Yukimura's forehead. Yukimura laughed out loud

'Aaahhh..kiss me…Gen..'

Suddenly, the regulars were all coming inside Yukimura's room.

'Yo! Yukimura, how is your condition?'

'I'm fine..' Yukimura answered, pinched Sanada's hand that placed to his forehead earlier.

'Anyway, tomorrow is the Kantou final. Don't lose in any singel match, okay?'

'Yes, Buchou!!' the regulars answered.

'Tomorrow is your operation too, right Buchou?' Niou asked him. 'Are you scared?'

'Niou, please don't ask a question like that to Buchou.' Yaggyu answered for Buchou

'That's okay, Yagyuu. Emm..Yeah..honestly, I'm scared.'

'Don't worry, Yukimura!! We'll be here as soon as possible after we defeat Seigaku!' Marui shouted at the captain, Yukimurasmiled to Marui's childish smile.

'Yukimura-kun, now it's time to have a medicine.' Suddenly a doctor appeared.

'Well then, it's time to go home. Good bye, Yukimura.' Yanagi said to him and everybody followed him, going outside the room, except Sanada.

'Genichirou?' Yukimura asked him, confused.

'It's okay, I'll wait.'

'It's better for you to go home now, you have a match tomorrow with Seigaku, right?'

'I'm fine.'

'Ge-ni-chi-rou…'

'Okay..okay..I'll go home now..see you tomorrow.'

'See you.'

* * *

'Yukimura, I'm sorry..During the Kantou finals, Seigaku..'

'Didn't I tell you not to talk with me about tennis??' Yukimura replied. 'Why don't you just go home already!!' he shouted, closing the room's door hardly.

_Rikkai lost?? To Seigaku? I still can't believe it!!_

'Yukimura??' Sanada called him from outside the room.

'Just leave me alone!!'

* * *

The day after…

'Is there something wrong with him, doctor?' Sanada asked to the doctor while Yukimura was sleeping.

'Actually..yes..Something bothered his mental and that had a bad affect to his condition.'

'But, the operation was success, right?'

'Yes.' The doctor answered and went outside from the room. Sanada lookede at Yukimura's pale face.

'Yukimura..I'm sorry.' He said to sleeping Yukimura. Then he saw a book on the table beside Yukimura's bed. The book that actually is Yukimura's diary. Sanada was hesitated to open the diary, but he want to know what's the content. After several minutes fought with himself, finally Sanada opened the diary.

_I can't feel anything…I can't feel my body…_

_Tennis will leave me.._

_No..You're wrong.._

_Everything will leave me alone.._

_Tennis..My friends..Genichirou…_

_They're all will leave me.._

_Self..What am I suppose to do with this empty body?_

'What are you looking at??' suddenly Yukimura shouted to him, made Sanada startled and dropped the book.

'Give back my diary!!' he shouted, annoyed. 'It's very unpolite to open somebody's diary without permission!!'

Sanada took the diary and handed to him.'Sorry, Yukimura.'

Yukimura just kept in silent, eyed him with an irritated look.

'Yukimura, nothing will leave you alone.'

'Just shut up!! Don't act like you know everything!!'

'I just tell you the truth. Your operation was success and you will play tennis as soon as possible. And, how could I and the others leave you? We're always by your side.'

'Oohh..please Genichirou..leave me alone..'

'But, Yukimura..'

'No buts!! Now, get out or I'll call the doctor!!'

'Okay..I'm leaving now..I'll be back in evening.'

'NO!!'

'How about tomorrow?'

'Leave me alone!!'

'Why you are so irritated, Yukimura?'

'I…I'm sorry Genichirou..I just..'

'I'm leaving.'

Sanada get outside the room and met the other regulars.

'You're leaving already, Sanada?' Yagyuu asked him and Sanada replied it with nodding.

'How's buchou condition?' Akaya asked Sanada.

Sanada didn't answer. His eyes just stared in nothing.

'His condition is terrible..I guess.' Niou chuckled.

'Then we shouldn't come in.' Yanagi added

'How about we're all going to bakery to get some cakes?' Marui asked

'Oohh…please Marui…' Jackal warned him.

'Let's go!!' Sanada said. That made the other regulars startled.

'Are you sure, Genichirou?' Yanagi asked him

'Sure! Let's go!'

The other regulars just followed him with a confused face.

* * *

In the evening…

'Hi, Yukimura. I bought you some cakes.' Sanada told Yukimura who was sitting on the bed.

'I told you before, didn't I ?' Yukimura asked without looked at Sanada's face. 'I don't want you to come.'

'Yukimura.'

'Please..Genichirou…I need a time for myself.'

'No..I'll stay.'

'Get out!!'

'NO!!"

'Get…hh..hhh…' Yukimura stopped

'Yukimura!! What's wrong with you??' Sanada asked him, panicked.

'C…can…can't breathe..'

'Doctor!!' sanada called the doctor. A moment after, the doctors and the nurses came.

'Sorry Sanada-kun, but please wait at outside.'

* * *

Hours later, the doctors and the nurses went outside Yukimura's room.

'Doctor!! How's him??'

'He's okay…He is sleeping right now.'

'Can I…come in?'

'Sure.'

Then Sanada entered Yukimura's room. Seeing his face…sleeping. Sanada took his hand and held it.

'Gen…Genichirou?' suddenly he woke up.

'Ahh…Yukimura…I'll leave later…but please…I want to be by your side now…'

'…Why…?'

'Because….I love you!! Please don't say anything likr 'Get Out' anymore.'

'Gen…I just…I just felt that I'm not deserve to be with you. I am sick. I'm afraid I'll be a burden to you…I don't want…I…'

Sanada kissed his forehead

'Idiot! You'll never be a burden to me!!'

Yukimura smiled. ' Are you…sure?'

'Sure!'

'Gen…I'm..I'm sorry…I'm being so selfish…I'm so arrogant…please forgive me…I…I..'

'That's okay.' Sanada smiled.' Now..take a rest.'

'Gen…'

'Yes?'

'Can you please…call me Seiichi?'

Hearing that question made Sanada' s face blushed.

'You're never called me Seiichi, is that true that you love me?'

'Okay…okay…now, Seiichi…'

'Why's your face so pink?'

'Nothing'

'Genichirou…you're doing anything for me…but I couldn't do anything for you…I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do for you?'

'You can do one thing for me.'

'What is that?'

'Just stay by my side…forever…'

Now, it's Yukimura's face which blushed as pink as apple.

'For…ever?'

'Yeah…something's wrong?'

'No…nothing…'

'It's dark outside…I'm leaving. Sleep tightly…okay?'

'Yukimura just nodded, still blushing.

* * *

The day after, in the morning, Yukimura was still sleeping while Sanada came in. Then he saw Yukimura held his diary tightly. Once again, Sanada lost to himself. He took the diary and opened it.

_I'm such an idiot…_

_Genichirou…why are you love me that much?_

_Self…what do you think?_

_He love me so much…_

_I love him too…_

_Stay by his side…forever…_

_I'm so happy…_

_But_

_I'm afraid too…_

_I don't want to lose him_

"It's very unpolite to open someone's diary without permission.' Yukimura chuckled. 'This is the second time, right?'

Sanada was startled but didn't dropped the book. 'Sorry, Yukimura.' He handed the diary to Yukimura. 'I mean…Seiichi.'

"You'll never lost me…We'll stay together forever, right Seiichi?' sanada hugged him.

Yukimura closed his eyes. Felt the love's atmosphere surrounded him.

'I love you, Gen.'

'I love you too, Seiichi.'

* * *

'Anoo, Buchou…'

'Yes, Akaya?'

'Is that something's wrong with Sanada fuku-buchou?'

'Hah?'

'I saw him while I hung out with Niou senpai and Marui senpai, when he left hospital.'

'And…?'

'He kept calling your name. Seiichi, Seiichi, Seiichi, on the way back to home. Niou senpai told me that he was training to call your first name. Is that true?'

'Eeehhh?? Why don't you ask your fuku-buchou?'

'Never!!'

Yukimura smiled. _Gen..You are so cute!!_ He thought.

* * *

fin...

25 Maret 2008

H Yura

Sorry for the mispelling or anything...

thx for the support.

* * *


End file.
